


Third Time's A Charm

by iKnightWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Communication, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Has Issues, Emissaries, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Happy Ending, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Derek, Jealous Theo Raeken, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, McCall Pack, Mentioned Braeden, Mentioned Kate Argent, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Protective Scott McCall, Rebuilt Hale House, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Some Canon material, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Stressed Derek, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Theo is a Little Shit, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: When Jennifer Blake suddenly calls it quits on her and Derek's relationship, it not only leaves two wolf packs without a fully trained emissary to keep the peace between the two, but a heartbroken Derek behind. Enter Stiles Stilinski, Scott's best friend and also emissary in training. With some words of wisdom and a heavy dose of sarcasm Stiles must try to find a way to get the packs back the way before. But first, a certain Alpha needs to get a boost of confidence back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for any mistakes that occur thoughtout the fic. Apparently the way I normally upload doesn't work anymore and some things get cut. I'll do my best to make sure all pieces of the story get in.

Derek Hale peers outside his bedroom window, watching multiple members of his pack and Scott McCall’s train. He witnesses a Wolf Scott McCall slamming a Kanima Jackson Whittemore into ground. Up ahead of them, he sees Allison Argent targeting Lydia Martin with her arrows as Lydia uses her Banshee screams to deflect the arrows somewhere else. Had the arrows not been fake he would go and stop them.

He hears something, more like someone, get slammed into a tree and sees Erica Reyes giving off satisfactory smile as she helps Vernon Boyd up from the ground. On the sideline sits Isaac Lahey as he appears to be bored out of his mind.

Honestly, he should be happy that the pack was training without him having to tell them to do so. After all, they are still somewhat relatively new in learning their newfound supernatural abilities. Most of the time, he had to drag them out and force them to do so. He is willing to bet that the whole voluntary “training session” that they are having right now is because of the fallout between him and Jennifer.

It was something no one in the pack had seen coming. Derek thought things with them were going great. Especially considering how she played a key role in what kept his and Scott’s pack allied together being the only fully trained emissary between them. She was the one who kept the peace, the one who made sure that all the were-creatures kept their humanities intact.

She was also the one who taught him that he could love again. That he deserved to be loved. Honestly, she was the person he felt a genuine connection to in a long time, but then she suddenly turned around and smashed his heart into a thousand pieces. He loved her. She loved him. But that seemed to be a lie. The more he thought about it, the more he guesses he could be grateful that it didn’t end with him losing another pack.

A knock on his door interrupts his invasive thoughts as he sees another member from Scott’s pack enter the room. He offers a smile that doesn’t exactly reach his eyes, “Hey Stiles, everything going okay with your training?”

Stiles gives him an expression that clearly tells Derek that Stiles knew he is trying to hide how he is truly feeling, “I may not be the emissary for your pack,” Stiles tells him standing by his side. “But that doesn’t mean you need to hide your feelings from me.” Stiles tells him, looking out the window, “I can feel your energy seeping into my room.”

“Sorry.” Derek apologizes sheepishly, “I was just thinking about Jennifer.” He moves away from the window just as Erica suddenly decides she wants to tackle Allison onto the ground. The she-wolf and huntress both began tussling with each other on the ground as Boyd and Isaac go in and attack a now normal Scott and Jackson. Lydia is left standing with her arms crossed, completely unimpressed at the sudden rumble going on in the yard.

“Yeah, I figured,” Stiles agrees while watching Isaac put Scott in a choke-hold. "Everyone's has been getting out of hand lately," Stiles notes, seeing the aggression in the yard. "What they need is an Alpha to keep them in line."

“They’re probably going to need a better Alpha,” He shares. “Preferably one that isn’t suffering from a heartbreak, like a child," Derek mutters to himself, placing himself on his bed. But somehow it is loud enough for Stiles to hear him, due to the sudden head-whip in his direction Stiles makes.

“Hey, you were in love,” Stiles claims, moving away from the window to take a seat by Derek. “In love for the first time in 10 years. What happened isn’t going to be something you can get over in a snap of a finger. It’s going to take some time. Let me tell you something that you may not believe now, I swear is the absolute truth." This catches Derek's attention as he looks over to Stiles, who is now watching him,“You will fall in love again." Stiles assures him, "And it'll be just as amazing and as extraordinary as last time. And maybe painful." Stiles offers, "But it will happen again, I promise." Stiles gives him a reassuring smile, "After all, third time's a charm."

A blanket of silence fell over them with Derek giving Stiles a look over, “Wow, did you really think of that on the top of your head?”  

Stiles makes a shoulder roll while getting up off the bed, “Honestly, that was from a speech Melissa had told Scott after he and Allison had broken up.” Stiles admits, “The rest was just me putting my little spin on it.”

Derek watches as Stiles heads to leave his room, “Hey, Stiles.” He calls, causing Stiles to look back at him, “You’re going to be a great emissary.”

"And you're going to be a great Alpha," Stiles tells him, giving Derek a smile of encouragement before closing the door.

Derek honest to god hopes that Stiles is right.

* * *

Later in Stiles’ room, Stiles stands in the middle of a room holding onto a letter. A letter that had been written by Jennifer just days before she decided to up and disappear;

_Dear Stiles._

_I know that in the beginning you and I were completely different. Opposite personalities clashing over how to handle whatever creature decided to terrorize Beacon Hills, but you and I we’ve managed to do so. Unfortunately, that’s not something I could say for Derek and me._

_I won’t go into too much detail, but I can tell you I couldn’t keep track of how many times he and I fought. Every day it seemed like it was something no matter how big or small. I learned the hard way as to way as to why some emissaries and their Alphas don’t last long in romantic relationships._

_Look after Derek. I know it may seem like he thinks you’re nothing but an annoying kid, but he’s quite impressed with how you’ve managed to figure out most the supernatural problems Beacon Hills tends to have. You also saved his life on multiple occasions. I know it may seem like he can’t stand you, but I’ve seen his aura if anything he’s nothing but proud of you and how well you’ve managed teach Scott control over his shift without his help and all the other stuff that you’ve done._

_Again, he's a_ _great person. But I don’t think I’m the one who is going to be able to make him realize it._

_Julia Baccari_

Stiles puts the letter down after reading the letter from Jennifer or rather Julia Baccari. Emissaries had to give pseudo names to protect their real identities from other rival packs. Knowing an emissary's real name causes an Alpha to have power over them. That's why only when an Emissary is truly sure of their bond with an Alpha do they reveal their name.

In placing the letter down, Stiles sees some more handwriting on the back. Picking up the letter again;

_And Stiles? I know you have a thing for Derek. I see it in your aura whenever he's around. And honestly, with how I've seen you two act around each other, I think you're the one who can make him see what we both see. So, take care of him._

Stiles' mouth drops open at the revelation. Though when Stiles truly thought about it, it really shouldn't have been a surprise, considering how Jennifer had explained that emissaries can automatically sense each other and their auras. That while they can block their auras from being seen by other supernatural creatures, they couldn't from each other.

A rapid tapping breaks Stiles' concentration and Stiles sees Scott standing on the outside of the bedroom window, "Scott, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles demands to know while placing the letter in one of the drawers of a desk.

"You weren't answering your phone." Scott explains as Stiles opens the window, letting him in. "Lydia, Jackson, Allison and I are about to go bowling," He says, climbing through effortlessly, "Want to join?"

"You suck at bowling," Stiles reminds him in a joking tone.

“I didn’t last time.” Scott says with a dopey smile, “In or out?”

“Out.” Stiles tells him, “I still need work on emissary stuff.”

Scott frowns at the rejection, “Need help?”

Stiles makes a headshake, “No, man.” Stiles assures him, “You guys go have fun.”

Scott takes the assurance in stride and goes through the window, once again. While, Stiles had half the mind to seal the window with a barrier of Mountain Ash. The half wanted to why in the hell did Jennifer choose a time like this to abandon Derek and the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

When Scott and his pack first moved into the Hale House, it had been Jennifer’s idea in hopes that maybe living together would form some pack bond, it was slightly chaotic. But with Jennifer around it had been easy. Derek and Scott got along as two Alphas could get. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac didn’t cause too much trouble with Jackson, Lydia, and Allison.

But now, with Jennifer being gone for just about two weeks, a slight dysfunction was occurring inside the house. One being the new member that had joined Derek's pack, Theo Raeken. A former friend of Scott and Stiles, who somehow was kidnapped by scientists called the Dread Doctors and changed into a werewolf without having the werewolf disadvantage. Chimera being the more accurate term if they really wanted to give him a supernatural label.

Another was neither Derek's nor Scott's pack could even stay together in the same room for long without someone starting up an unnecessary drama. Unnecessary, like one time when someone had borrowed Isaac's scarf without asking and it somehow had gotten tore in a fight against an Omega, who refused to leave the citizens of Beacon Hills alone, and Isaac goes out of his way at lacrosse practice and gets aggressive towards Jackson and Scott. This resulted in a fight among the teammates and all three boys were nearly benched for the entire season. Lucky for them, Coach was desperate.

The girls weren't any better. Erica still made it her mission to threaten Allison, with stealing Scott away from her because Allison wasn't like them. In a backlash, Allison "accidentally" shot a non-lethal arrow at Erica that was covered in Kanima venom, paralyzing her.

The final straw was when Derek had come home from a conference and found Stiles standing in the middle of two shifted packs. Derek couldn't even recall what the incident was about, but all he knew was that if Stiles had gotten hurt in the process of trying to calm them down, he was going to throw every single of them in a tree.

* * *

Scott and Derek’s pack stand out in the middle of the preserve with Derek standing in front of them, cooling them down from their training session. Stiles had out with them as well unsure why Derek had made the request. “Starting tomorrow we are going to try something different.” Derek informs them, “Instead of having pack mate spur against pack mate. You’ll be training with someone who isn’t part of your pack.”

Standing beside Scott, Stiles immediately frowns at the idea, “Uh-Derek I don’t think-” But Stiles stops realizing an error in addressing Derek in front of the pack, as Derek shoots a stoned-glare. Trying to avoid an unnecessary conflict, “I mean, Alpha Hale,” Stiles manages to say.

However, even with the correction Derek doesn't let up his stone-glare and takes a step close into Stiles' personal space. Sensing Scott's sudden agitation at Derek's closeness to Stiles, Stiles places a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Derek doesn’t pay any attention to Scott, but continues focusing on Stiles, “In the presence of an allying pack the emissary must refer to the allying pack’s Alpha by his or her last name.” Derek practically snaps at Stiles, “That kind of disrespect could cause an unnecessary tension between Alphas before an alliance can be officially made.” Stiles doesn’t flinch at the harsh tone, “Do I make myself clear?”

It seemed like the air in the preserve had suddenly tightened around them. All the werecreatures, including Allison and Lydia, bowed their heads at the power of Derek's words. Knowing that Derek was under a lot of stress in keeping the werecreatures in control, Stiles calmly replies with, "Understood."

* * *

Later in the workroom of the house, Derek was doing his workout routine, in hopes to relieve himself of the guilt he was feeling about his actions towards Stiles. He knew what he had done was wrong, but Derek was never one to admit that he was wrong. However, the workout gets interrupted when he sees his betas, except for Theo, standing behind Scott. The quartet giving looks of irritation, causing Derek to stop doing the pull-ups on the bar that he is using, "Is there a problem?"

"You had no business yelling at Stiles like that," Isaac answers, surprising Derek considering how he was the most submissive one of the group. Around him, the others agreed, “You know good and well, that Stiles is still learning all the rules and protocols to becoming an emissary.”

“Next time, take it easy.” Erica says standing beside her packmate, “You aren’t the only person suffering from all this.”

Derek raises his eyebrows at the declaration, facing a still seething Scott, “And what do you have to say?” He questions the young Alpha.

“Stiles is my best friend first and emissary second.” Scott answers, “If we’re going to work together and try to become a pack as one, you will never yell at Stiles like that again.” He gives Derek a knowing hard stare, “That’ll be one of the conditions.”

Behind Scott, Derek sees his betas agreeing, “I’m sorry.” Derek states.

“He's not the one you should be apologizing to," Boyd tells him, knowingly.

Without another word, Scott leaves the room as Derek watches his three betas follow. He couldn’t help feel a sense pride at how his betas had cooperated with Scott, for the first time since dealing with Jackson’s mind control incident, in standing up to him. That's all he wanted. Some sign that maybe Scott and his pack could find some common ground.

Too bad, the common ground was on how Derek treated Stiles. Which got Derek thinking about his actions earlier that day letting the guilt return.

* * *

Theo and Stiles were in Theo’s room while Stiles examines the palm of Theo’s hand. It seemed the only way for Stiles to read his aura due to his chimera status, “Hmmm,” Stiles comments, eyes closed while running a finger through Theo’s palm. “You’ve got quite the mixture of colors. Quite unique.”

"I'm just worried that I might turn bad." Theo says, causes Stiles eyes to open, "I wasn't the only one they kidnapped, but I was only one that didn't come out as a failure…"

“Failure?”

Theo nods his head, “I’m the only one that didn’t die from the process.” Stiles gives him a sympathetic expression, “If it’s any consolation, I didn’t see anything that would indicate you becoming a failure.” Stiles shares, “And if something like that were to happen Scott and I will figure something out.”

“Don’t you mean you and Derek?” Theo questions, “I mean he is my Alpha after all.”

“Yeah, well Scott is easier to work with.” Stiles shares, letting out of Theo’s hand, “And with me still being an inexperienced emissary, it’s easier I work with the Alpha I’m with.”

“He’s an asshole for yelling at you,” Theo says, surprising Stiles in the roughness of his tone. “I’m surprised that you stood there and took it. The last time, I saw someone yell at you, you took them down with a baseball bat to the knee.”

Stiles laughs, "That was our little league coach." Stiles remembers fondly, "And I was booted off the team the same day.” They share a laugh, “But Theo there’s something you need to know.” Stiles tells him, “Derek has gone through a lot. We all have.” Stiles reasons, “He didn’t mean anything by it.”

“If he did, would you have given him a baseball bat to the knee?”

Stiles makes a playfully smirk, “Maybe.” This causes another laughing session until the sound of someone clearing their throats catch their attention. Stiles and Theo immediately control themselves when they see Derek standing by Theo’s door.

“I need to speak to Stiles,” He says in a slight authoritative tone. “Alone.” He particularly eyes Theo, seeing that the chimera is glaring him. However, Theo doesn’t move to leave the room.

Sensing a tight tension forming in the room, “We can go somewhere else.” Stiles offers about to get up off Theo’s bed.

However, Theo takes a hold of Stiles’ arm preventing Stiles from getting up, “Actually you can use my room.” He tells them, “Lydia’s wanting to tell me a message my sister left for me.” He says, getting up instead, “Watch out for my baseball bat, it seems to roll itself from under my bed from time to time.”

Stiles stifles a laugh at the underlying meaning of the sentence as Theo walks past Derek, giving the Alpha another silent glare just before fully exiting the room, “I guess I have another member that hates me,” He comments, walking into the room take a seat on the bed.

“Theo doesn’t hate you.” Stiles tells him automatically, “None of them hate you. Confused, maybe.” Stiles tells him, “But nothing that a little pack bonding that doesn’t involve fighting can’t fix.”

Derek laughs at Stiles attempt at humor, “Do you hate me?”

Stiles furrows a brow at him, “Why would I hate you?”

“I know I haven’t been the easiest Alpha for you to work with.” Derek confesses, “And I wanted to apologize for what happened out in the preserve.”

“Really Derek it’s no big deal.” Stiles assures him with a flailing hand wave, “I know you’re going through a lot.”

“It’s still no excuse,” Derek says. This seems to shock Stiles, “I can train the others into handling their shifts and supernatural abilities, but I can’t with you. I guess I just hate knowing that I can’t help you in the same way I help them.” He finds himself admitting, “You’re still hurting just as much as me by Jennifer’s departure. Even if it's for a completely different reason."

Stiles gives him a sympathetic look and places a reassuring hand on his forearm, “I’ll be okay.” Stiles whispers, “You’ll be okay.” Derek looks Stiles in the eye, “We’ll both be okay. If you and I talk like we are now, then this pack will soon start acting as one.” Stiles offers him a smile of encouragement which Derek finds himself easily returning.

* * *

Stiles had been in the library at Beacon Hills High School, when Lydia comes in looking rather peeved, “What’s the matter with the residential Banshee of Beacon Hills?” Stiles questions, not looking up from a book.

"Talia won't leave me alone," Lydia whispers, taking a seat by Stiles at one of the tables.

This sparks Stiles’ interest. Talia was Derek’s late mother. She had died in the fire, along with most of the Hale family, in a house fire that Kate Argent had set. It was one of the reasons why the pack had been split into two.

There was a time, Derek had warned Scott time and time again to stay away from the young Argent. But Scott didn’t listen and continued doing so. It wasn’t until Kate’s return to Beacon Hills, did it put things in perspective. Allison was Kate’s niece.

It took some time, but Scott and Derek manage to put aside their differences, but it was Derek and Allison that still had the unresolved tension between them. A tension that would probably still be with them until the two of them decide to talk it out.

“That sounds like something you need to be telling Derek,” Stiles advises her. “Maybe she has a message to give him.”

However, Lydia shakes her head, “It’s not that.” She explains, “She talking about Derek needing to see some letter that Jennifer had left behind.”

At the statement, Stiles finally looks up from the book, “Letter?”

Lydia gives a challenging glare, “You know what letter she’s talking about.” Lydia says knowingly, “Whatever is in the letter, Talia feels that Derek should know about it.”

Stiles had been debating for the past couple of weeks if showing Derek the letter would be a good idea. Things had been going great within the pack after Derek had forced them to spur against someone, not of their own pack. There were small altercations every now and then, but they were doing better. Derek was doing better. He was attempting to loosen up and not be the high-strung Alpha he was before. He attended some of Scott and Isaac’s lacrosse games without stalking in the shadows. He was doing good and Stiles didn’t want to bring up anything that could ruin the process.

“Mother knows best.” Lydia comments, seeing that Stiles was contemplating on the entire idea

* * *

Stiles stands outside Derek's bedroom, holding onto the letter. Stiles consulted with everyone else on the whole letter debacle and it seemed that they all agreed with Lydia without even knowing the contents of the letter.

But even so, Stiles still had to keep them in mind as well and if Derek reacted negatively towards it then they were all going to be back at square one. Which is why Stiles waited for everyone to go on the school’s cross-country meet in two towns over. "Stiles," Derek's voice echoes from the other side of the door. "Are you going to come in or stand out there all night instead of going to the meet?” Stiles hesitates, but opens the door and finds Derek on his bed reading a book, “You can come in, I don’t bite.”

Stiles starts feeling otherwise, but does take a step into the room, “There’s something I need to show you.” Stiles tells him, holding out the letter to him.

It was like Derek knew what it was, “Did she leave it for me?” Stiles makes a headshake, which causes a frown to settle on Derek's face, “Then why should I…”

“Because your mother won’t leave Lydia alone about it.” Stiles answers quickly, “And I’ve honestly been contemplating on showing it to you myself.” Stiles shoves the letter at him.

Derek gives an inquiring expression, but does take the letter and starts reading.

While he does, Stiles sits by the door reading, trying to give Derek some room. The entire time there was nothing but silence until Stiles hears a choked sob coming from Derek’s direction.

In an instant, Stiles is by his side and ready to offer some comfort, but Derek pushes Stiles back, leaving Stiles to watch as he regains his composure, “How dare she.” He spits out, shocking Stiles. “How dare she tries to make it seem like it’s my fault.”

"That's not what she was trying to do." Stiles tells, hoping to keep him calm, "You're taking it the wrong way."

“What way am I supposed to take it then?” Derek questions angrily, getting up from the bed. “How is this in anyway not blaming me?” He turns on Stiles, taking steps closer and closer, “Why in the world would my mother think I would need to read this letter?”

"I don't know," Stiles says in a strained tone. "But for Jennifer, I can say that she felt like she wasn’t good enough for you and you weren’t ready to give her what she needed.”

"And what was that, huh?" Derek challenges, "Tell me what it was that I couldn't give."

“I don’t-” Stiles answers, rethinking of an answer. “There wasn’t anything I could see from her aura that detected that she would do something like this.” Stiles feels a sense of distrust radiating from Derek, “I know you don’t believe me.” Stiles tells him softly, “But if I had, I would’ve you warned you.”

Derek looks from Stiles to the letter and back at Stiles, taking in Stiles’ words, “I know.” He finally says as his eyes begin to glow their Alpha Red. Wordlessly, Stiles wraps Derek in a warm embrace as the Alpha lays his head on a shoulder and lets out a quiet sob. Stiles rubs his back up and down not saying a word. All the while, Derek takes in the comfort in knowing that he didn’t have to put up a front with Stiles. Knowing that despite the circumstance, Stiles was honestly trying to make him feel a better without having to do so.

“Thank you.” Derek says, breaking off the embrace, “I know you aren’t my emissary, but I appreciate it.”

"I'm a friend first, emissary second," Stiles tells him with a dopey smile.

Derek folds up the letter just as his eye catches some words on the back, “There’s more.”

Stiles quickly snatches the letter away from him, “That’s personal.” Stiles says, earning a curious looking Derek, “It’s an emissary thing.”

Derek gives Stiles a momentary challenge stare to which Stiles doesn’t back down at all, “Fine then.” He caves, knowing just how stubborn Stiles could be.

“Remember what I said,” Stiles tells him. “We work together and we’ll be okay,” Stiles reminds him. “You up for a road trip to go see our pack kick other schools’ asses?”

"Maybe next time," Derek tells Stiles. Stiles gives him an understanding nod and Derek watches as Stiles leaves the room. It then dawns on him, that he just opened to Stiles without any prying. Something that hadn’t been done in the longest time. _The power of an emissary_ , he thinks to himself.

But it's not until Stiles is on the road does Derek begin to wonder about the personal message Jennifer had left for Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

_One week later_

Stiles rushes through to the tactical room where Derek and Jackson are standing over a map of the telluric currents that ran through Beacon Hills, "What's the word?" Stiles questions.

“These maps aren’t telling us anything.” Jackson explains, letting Stiles look over the map, “We have no way of knowing if it’s just a coincidence or if the werecoyote is planning something.”

"It keeps going back to this spot," Derek states, pointing to an area that has been circled red, "We think it's its den, but don't want to risk scaring it off with our scent."

Stiles studies the area and sees something that stands out, "That's not possible." Stiles tells him, "Too close to where people run through the preserve. Has to be something else."

“What are you thinking?” Derek questions seeing the calculating expression that starts forming on Stiles’ face.

“I’m thinking that maybe it’s time I go out there myself.” Stiles answers, “Coyotes tend to avoid places that are heavily populated. This one doesn’t.” Stiles reasons, “For some reason, I feel like there’s more to it, just got to figure it out.

"Alright," Derek agrees, "You and Theo go out and see what you can find." He decides, "But if it shows up, you let Theo handle it. Agreed?"

Stiles gives an adamant head nod, “Agreed.”

* * *

When Theo and Stiles do come back to the Hale House, they aren’t alone. Along with them, a girl is covered in a blanket, appearing to be very confused and scared. When she and Derek catch each other eyes, she automatically starts growling at him.

“Easy there, Malia.” Stiles tells her, “He’s here to help.” However, the look of distrust that Malia continues to give tells Derek, that she doesn’t believe a word that Stiles has said. "Lydia and Allison will help you to some clothes," Stiles tells her, trying to change Malia's concentration to somewhere.

Allison and Lydia move easily towards Malia and carefully guided her up the stair to their room. Malia was surprisingly cooperative.

Derek stands next to Stiles, “Who was that?”

"That would be the werecoyote."

“She didn’t give us much," Theo offers. “Just her name.”

“And?” Derek questions, eyeing Stiles knowing fully well that Stiles had done an immediate background check on the girl.

"Malia Tate believed to have escaped a car crash that killed both her mother and her sister." Stiles tells him, "No body was found, so it was assumed that she was eaten by a mountain lion."

“Always a mountain lion,” Theo scoffs. “This town needs to thinking of better excuses about the strange things that happen here.”

“What really happened?” Derek questions.

“I couldn't see much," Stiles admits, "I haven't mastered Retrocognition yet, but from what I could see, she was experiencing her first shift, which appeared to have caused the accident."

“So, her mother wasn’t ready?”

"Or her mother didn't know about Malia's supernatural status." Stiles tells him, "Apparently, neither did Malia, since she stayed a coyote afterward."

“Guilt?”

Stiles makes a headshake, “I’m almost certain that she had no idea to change back.”

Derek frowns at the statement, “How did you change her back?”

“Stiles roared her into submission.” Theo comments, looking rather proud, “Honestly, I didn’t know that emissaries can do that.”

"Well, only to a member of the pack they belong to." Stiles reminds him, but Derek is surprised at what Stiles had done.

“You’re letting Scott taking her in?” He questions.

“Well, we can’t just abandon her Alpha Hale.” Stiles tells him, “If we are going to return her home, if she has one, then she needs to learn full control.”

Derek sighs worrying that Stiles hasn’t fully thought out the situation. Between Scott still learning his Alpha status and Stiles being an emissary, there was no way that the two friends could pull it off.

"They'll be fine," Theo speaks up, sensing Derek's worry. "If Stiles could teach Scott how to control his shift without your help than Stiles is able to do this.”

"Thanks, Theo," Stiles says with a smile. "Glad someone here has faith in my abilities." Stiles shoots Derek a teasing stare.

Theo laughs in response, “I learned a long time ago to never underestimate Stiles Stilinski.”

The Emissary and the Chimera then walk up the stairs bantering with each other, obviously forgetting that Derek had been in the room with them. Seeing this caused Derek to feel some type of way.

"I think they could end up together." A voice fills the air. Derek turns and sees Erica leaning against the arch that leads into another room. She takes a bite out of the apple she is holding, giving Derek a knowing stare.

Derek gives a fake smile, “I would rather they didn’t.” He mutters walking past her.

While it technically wasn’t a lie. That feeling inside Derek continued to stir, making him wonder why he was having some animosity towards Stiles and Theo’s relationship.

* * *

Teaching Malia how to control herself during the full moon wasn't an easy task. It wasn’t the fact that Malia couldn't control herself, it was just that her animal instincts are more primitive than the others which started multiple fights among the packs.

"I'm sorry," Malia tells Stiles as they are both in the basement of the Hale House on another night of the full moon. From the light of the moon, she sees a claw mark that runs across Stiles' face just before Derek and Scott restrained her in the basement.

“It’s not your fault.” Stiles assures her, “You’re still learning.”

“Scott and Derek seemed really mad.” She grunts, trying to break away from the restraints that are connected to the basement walls.

“Derek is always mad,” Stiles jokes, trying to lighten the mood. “Scott just doesn’t like see me getting hurt.”

“What if I hurt you again?”

“You're not going to.”

“But I want to.” Malia announces as she tries to make a jump at Stiles, only to get pulled back against the wall, “Uh! I look at your face and I want to slash at it. I want to tear at it.” She rants, getting more and more worked up, “I want to feel your bones crack between my hands.”

Stiles remains calm and doesn’t flinch at Malia’s vivid details, “Surprisingly enough, you're not the first person to ever say something like that.” Malia growls in response, “I promised you that I would help learn control.” Stiles reminds her, “I’m keeping my word.”

* * *

In the middle of the opened field, Derek watches as Jackson, in his Kanima form, jumps onto Boyd’s back to avoid a pouncing Erica coming at him. Boyd immediately tries to shake him off without being touched by Jackson’s talon, but so far it was proving to be useless.

Isaac and Scott were in the middle of another sparring match with each other, this time it was actual playful rather than the both trying to break the other in half. From the sideline, Allison was cheering on Scott, while Theo was rooting for Isaac.

It’s Lydia that catches his attention as she seems to have a worrying expression, forming on her face. He walks his way over to her concerned, “What’s wrong?”

“I think you need to back to the house,” Lydia answers in a monotone voice. “Stiles is going to need you.”

Without question, Derek takes off towards the direction of the house.

* * *

So maybe Malia was right about her being able to hurt Stiles again. That was fine. That was something Stiles could deal with. After all, Scott wasn't exactly a walk in the park and the memory of learning how to help Jackson control himself was something that never needed to happen again.

Right now, Stiles is holding onto an arm that Malia's claw managed to get after she broke off one of the restraints against the wall. It wasn't much blood, but that didn't make the wound hurt any less.

“Stiles please,” Malia begs her emissary, seeing that she had caused harm once again. “Please run.”

But Stiles remains persistent, even if standing on the other side of the room, "I'm not going to run." Stiles tells her, "I know your senses are overloaded right now, but just focus on the sound of my voice."

“Listen to mine!” Malia roars as she manages to snap off the last restraint, freeing herself completely, “Run!” She warns as her eyes start glowing blue.

Before she is even able to take a step, a roar fills the basement forcing her to cover her ears as Derek steps into the basement, "You need to leave now." Derek tells Stiles taking hold of the emissary and leading them out of the room, "You can't help her this time."

“No!” Stiles claims as Derek shuts the door, just as the sound of Malia hitting the door comes from the other side. “I know she can do this.”

"She's attacked you again," Derek argues, noting the blood from Stiles' arm, "I cannot have you do something suicidal. Especially not for someone who's more animal than human."

“So, what do you want me to do, Derek?” Stiles questions, standing up straight almost as if to challenge him, “You want me to lock her in the basement every full moon and not form the bond that she needs to have with us to survive?” Stiles sees Derek’s eyes glow red at the challenge, but doesn’t dare to move. “You of all people know what happens to a lone were-creature.”

“Of course, I know.” Derek growls slightly, “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to have you sacrifice yourself when there are others that need you.” He says. _Not when I need you_ , Derek finds himself close to saying but instead speaks, "Think about what would happen if we lose you. We won't survive without you."

"And she won't survive without us," Stiles answers calmly. Derek and Stiles stare at each other just as from the other side, they hear Malia letting out a roar outrage as the sounds of claws scratching against the walls begin echoing.

“Last chance,” Derek finally says, “If you can’t get her to control herself. She’s got to go.”

“But-”

“I know you want to save everyone,” Derek snaps, interrupting Stiles’ protest, “But not everyone can be saved.”

Stiles hesitates to argue with Derek, considering how much Derek was holding back on attacking Stiles for the challenge, "Third time's a charm." Stiles whispers.

Together, the Alpha and the Emissary, walk back into the room to see a pacing Malia. She immediately zones in on Stiles, ignoring Derek completely. She gives a low growl and crouches down in a predatory stance.

Taking a deep breath, an aura in the shape of a coyote radiates around Stiles, “Malia, recognize me?” Stiles questions gently. Malia gives a small head tilt at the recognition of Stiles’ voice, “Focus on the sound of my voice.” Malia then backs away, falling onto the floor in the process. "You're not going to hurt me," Stiles assures her, seeing that some part of Malia was still worried. “I don't think you want to hurt me.” Stiles says, taking a step forward, “And I think maybe you're so afraid of hurting me because of what you did to your family.”

Derek watches as Malia simply stares taking in Stiles’ words. As Stiles gets closer, Malia lets out a small growl. “I know. I know.” Stiles chants, “But it wasn’t your fault. What happened to them wasn’t your fault.” Derek doesn’t have a clue as to what Malia is saying, he realizes that Stiles does. “We’ll help you through this. I’ll help you through it.” Malia lets out a whine, “You will, but you need to listen to what I say, understand?” Malia blinks her eyes as in response and Stiles kneels to the floor, “I need you to find an anchor. Something meaningful to you." Stiles continues explaining, "Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control." Malia lets out another small rumble, “Anchors don't always have to be present in your life." Stiles replies, "Even the memories of the ones you’ve lost are enough to keep your human side in control.”

Malia slumps against the wall, following Stiles’ instructions. In doing so, her breathing slowed as she starts to slowly transform back into herself. When she does, Malia opens her eyes as they glow blue, but return to their natural color.

"You did it,” Stiles says with pride, as the aura of the coyote fades away. “Good job.” Stiles manages to get out just before passing out.

* * *

Scott sits on the side of Stiles’ bed, waiting for his friend to wake-up. It’s been two days since the full moon and everyone was waiting on edge for some news. The entire two days he had been beating himself up over not being able to help Stiles with training Malia. He stares at his hands, half-tempted to skip the upcoming championship game that he and Isaac had coming up that weekend.

“No, the hell you are not.” A voice tells him, breaking Scott out of his self-loathing party.

Scott looks up and sees Stiles' eyes are opened, "Did I say that out loud?"

“Not in so many words,” Stiles answers, attempting to sit-up, only to grunt in pain for putting pressure on the injured arm. Stiles notices that Scott has on a Star Wars shirt, "Definitely not the shirt I saw you wearing." Stiles comments, falling back onto the bed, "How long was I out?"

“Two days.” Scott answers, “What the hell happened? I mean, I know Malia got to you, but not enough to cause you to pass out like that.”

“I overdid it with the Zoolingualism when explaining to Malia how to find her anchor.” Stiles admits, “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine.” Scott assures, “Testy, but she's okay." Stiles laughs at the news, "I think everyone is." Scott shares, "But you scared us half to death."

“How did everyone do?” Stiles questions, “No one got seriously injured, did they?”

“Shockingly no.” Scott shares with disbelief in the tone of his voice, “I think we’ve all gotten to a place where we can actually function without any animosity.”

“Oh, so it just took two days of me being out cold for everyone to finally stop getting at each other’s throats then, huh?” Stiles jokes, “Thank God, ‘cause Derek was seriously going to make me let her go.”

Scott’s sighs, remembering just how much Derek had really wanted Malia gone the day after Stiles hadn’t woken up, “Trust me I know.” Scott comments, “But you can’t blame him for feeling that way considering…”

"Yeah, I get it." Stiles sighs, "I guess there are still some things we can't come back from."

A knock interrupts them as they turn to the door and see Lydia and Jackson standing by the door, “I heard voices.” Lydia explains, reasoning the interruption, “We were worried.”

“Lydia was worried,” Jackson comments, putting on a front as if he wasn’t the one was that curled up beside Stiles’ bed for the past two nights.

“There’s warm spot on this bed that seems like you would fit perfectly in,” Stiles says, giving him a knowing appearance. “Not to mention your aura is covering this bed completely, but sure, we can pretend that you didn’t worry either.”

Jackson's face reddens as Lydia pushes past him to get into the room, “Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” She chastises, standing over the bed. “I thought we lost you.”

“You guys will never lose me.” Stiles assures her, “I just need to not overdo it.”

“Oh good, you’re awake.” A new voice enters the room. This time it is Allison, making her way into the room as well. “Now I can slightly yell at you.” She says, with a serious face, but there is still a hint of concern, “What were you thinking?”

“I’m suddenly regretting waking up now.” Stiles comments.

* * *

“Are you sure don’t want me to stay?” Scott questions Stiles as he carries his travel bag through the living area.

On the couch, Stiles is wrapped under a blanket, “I’m absolutely positive.” Stiles answers, taking a bite of an ice cream cone Erica had gotten. “I can’t have you miss Malia’s first outing with the pack just because you’re worried about me.”

“You shouldn't either seeing how you're to be able to calm her down better than anyone else.” Scott points out, “Might be easier for her." He makes a shoulder shrug, "Hell, maybe even me too.”

“Malia knows she can call if she starts feeling anxious.” Stiles says automatically, “Besides something tells me that seeing people throw each other on a field might be something she’s into.”

"We need to find a way to let her relive some of those animal instincts." Scott states, "I'd say let her join the girl's lacrosse team, but I'm afraid she'd hurt someone.” Scott shares, “Practically knocked the wind Coach out yesterday.”

“I’ll think of something for her.” Stiles agrees, “Maybe track and field, seeing as how she tackled Isaac the other day.”

"She cheated," Isaac claims still embarrassed, carrying a bag with Malia following behind him. "She waited until I was distracted by Lydia before ambushing me from behind.”

Malia misses Isaac’s obvious embarrassment cue, “You wouldn’t last a day in the wild kingdom.” She tells him, earning a scowling expression from Scott, “What?”

"Good thing rules of the animal kingdom, don't apply to friends." Theo says, making his through the front door, "Might be a good idea to keep that in mind over the weekend."

“You’ll oversee that then,” Derek instructs him as he enters the room. “Now you guys need to get a move on if you don’t want Coach to make you run suicides that will actually end in suicide.”

“Or have Lydia make us watch the Notebook for the fifth time this week,” Malia says, before looking at Stiles, clearly worried about the impending trip.

“You’ll be fine.” Stiles promises her, “You’ll be with your pack and I’m just a phone call away. Now go.” Stiles commands the rest of the lingering members, “Derek and I will be watching the game on the T.V.”

"You take care of Stiles, Derek!” Scott tells the older Alpha as he follows the others out.

“I think you got the roles reversed,” Derek says, while Stiles gives him a grin.

* * *

"And co-captain Scott McCall makes the final goal of the night!" The T.V announcer says on the screen. "Beacon Hills Cyclones are the new champions for the lacrosse season."

"Hell yeah!" Stiles shouts standing up with excitement, getting a look of judgment from Derek, but ignores it. "That's my best friend and Alpha."

“You know he can’t hear you, right?” Derek says, from his place on the couch, “Well, as loud as you naturally are maybe he can.”

“Sounds like someone is a hater,” Stiles comments, taking a seat back down, but obviously still buzzing from excitement. “Bet you don’t think it’s a lame sport now.”

Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles’ antic knowing exactly what Stiles was trying to do, “Oh yeah.” He answers, “Chase after some small ball for a goal. Coolest sport ever.”

“Are you using sarcasm with me, right now?” Stiles questions with an impressed tone, “It’s only been one day.”

Derek feigns a thoughtful expression, “I don’t know.” He answers, purposely not meeting Stiles’ eyes, “Maybe.”

"Cute." Stiles retorts, nudging Derek in the shoulder. "What sports do you actually like then?"

“I played basketball.” Derek answers with a nostalgic look on his face, “Was the Point Guard and everything.”

"Wow," Stiles mutters feigning amazement. "Sounds like the greatest sport in the world."

“I know you’ve seen that case that has all the trophies that school has ever won.” Derek retorts, “I’m not going to fall for you little tricks.”

Stiles gives an appearance of innocence, “I don’t have any tricks.”

Derek laughs at the obvious lie, “Don’t need to use enhance hearing to know that’s a bold face lie.”

Stiles throws a pillow at him retaliation. Derek doesn’t hesitate to throw it right back.

* * *

"Wait, so you never had a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Derek questions later as he and Stiles are walking through the preserve. The rest of the pack were returning in the morning and honestly, Derek almost wishes that the time with Stiles wasn't going to end.

"Um, nope," Stiles answers with slight embarrassment. "There was a point where I did ask Danny, you remember Danny, if I was attractive to gay guys but he never did answer my question." Stiles responses, "I've also tried to making out with Scott, once but that was a complete and total failure."

“So, you’ve never kissed anyone then?” Derek wonders, only to see that Stiles’ face had reddened at the question, “Who?”

“Lydia,” Stiles says, trying to hide the embarrassment that was sure to be radiating. “Probably why I carried a torch for her for so long.”

“And now?”

Stiles starts failing around at Derek’s inquiry, “Oh no! I’m not spending this entire walk telling you completely embarrassing things about myself.”

"I wouldn't call harboring romantic feelings from your first kiss embarrassing." Derek states, "I mean, I did with Kate." Stiles halts at the mentioning of the Argent and Derek follows suit, "I will say one thing." Derek says, looking around not meeting Stiles' gaze, creating an uncertain moment between them, "Nothing will be as embarrassing as not being able to pronounce my own name." This time Derek looks Stiles in the eye.

Stiles’ eyes widen at the comment, “You ass!” Stiles retorts, stomping away in feign anger, “I never should’ve told you that!”

Derek laughs fondly at the now fully embarrassed emissary, “Now now, Mischief.”

"God, I can't wait till the others get home," Stiles claims.

“You still haven’t told me your real name!” Derek declares.

“It’s going to stay that way!”


	4. Chapter 4

_Two months later_

"Hey, Derek can we talk?" Scott asks Derek on his late night in Beacon Hills. After graduation, everyone's lives had been pulled in different directions.

Lydia was starting as a junior at MIT, which was weird but considering just how smart the Banshee was no one decided to question it.  
Jackson was in London participating in the Men's Lacrosse Team in Manchester. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were taking the year off and spend it traveling. Scott was attending UC Davis to finally become a veterinarian. Allison was stationed in France to finish up her training with supernatural friendly hunters.

Stiles had managed to track down Malia's father, Henry Tate, who apparently moved Hill Valley. Thinking it was for the best, but knowing that her pack was just a phone call away, Malia decided she should return home. Theo followed suit in returning to his parents, who remained in Beacon Hills, after disappearing for so long. While Malia and Theo were the same age as everyone, due to their blank period, they couldn't graduate with the others. They had to attend summer school to graduate.

Which left Derek and Stiles alone in the big Hale house most of the time. The time hadn't been too bad. Every now and then someone would manage to weasel their way back home.  Stiles and Derek have gotten closer and their friendship grew. Derek no longer thought about Jennifer as much as he used to, which he found rather surprising, but also suspected because of the company that he kept. Stiles seemed to finally master the abilities and duties of being an emissary and could have the pack come together without having to be involved with every discrepancy.

"Sounds serious," Derek says as he dries a plate, "Everything okay?"

"I just wanted to say thanks." Scott tells him, handing over a cup, "For everything, I know we haven't been on the best of terms with certain issues, but I appreciate it." Scott expresses, "Also, you'll be keeping Stiles company which I know can be a bit of a handful."

"I don't mind," Derek tells him, putting the plate up.

"Just wish Stiles could've come with me," Scott laments. "We always talked about getting our own place, once we graduated."

"Stiles can leave when you find a town of your own to protect," Derek reminds, "That'll take some time since you already have an emissary."

"I was actually thinking that maybe you and I could share Beacon Hills." Scott voices, "I take it during my summer break and you have it in the fall when I'm at school."

"What about after you graduate?" Derek questions, "I know that you didn't want to feel like you could never leave Beacon Hills."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," Scott answers.

Derek gives him a knowing stare, "You have no idea, do you?"

"Not one," Scott huffs out a laugh, "But I figure I could at least take over the Alpha duties and give you a break from this town. Maybe you could go visit Peter or something."

"Wow, that's thoughtful of you." Derek says with an appreciative smile, "But how about we wait until your sophomore year, so you can at least have one summer of freedom."

"Thanks, man."

* * *

"So, Scott wants to take over the Alpha duties of Beacon Hills over the summer when he's at home," Stiles tells Derek, the day after Scott heads to UC Davis, as they get ready to watch their new bonding TV show Lost Girl. "How do you feel about that?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it before he left," Derek says. "I don't think it's a bad idea, could give him the experience that he would need when he finds a territory of his own."

"You know that would mean, I would have to go with him," Stiles reminds him. "Leaving you here alone in this big house."

"Maybe then I'll have some peace and quiet." Derek jokes as Stiles tosses a popcorn kernel at him.

"I'm a freaking delight and you know it," Stiles claims. "Keep that up and I'll have Theo harass you, even more, when I'm gone."

"Can we not talk about Theo?" Derek says, immediately getting agitated.

Despite moving back home with his parents, Theo took it upon himself to make his presence known around the house nearly every day. Most of his visits consisted of him trying to flirt with Stiles and Stiles would be completely oblivious to it and seeing Theo doing made Derek want to punch a wall.

He wasn't exactly sure when he started harboring such negative feelings about the relationship between the Emissary and the Chimera. Sure, he and Stiles were good friends and nothing else, but when Stiles had passed out after finally teaching Malia control he nearly panicked, almost on the verge of losing control himself. But thanks to Theo's quick thinking in giving Stiles the medical attention that was needed, Derek managed to keep his panic at bay.

At first, Derek thought that maybe it was because Theo was the first to help with Stiles, that was why he had such an issue with their relationship, but every time he saw them together that feeling would always appear out of nowhere. It got to point where Derek thought that Theo was somehow becoming a threat towards Stiles. Irrational he knew, but instead of taking his usual ‘kill first ask later' approach, he asked Stiles to check Theo out, but Stiles detected nothing wrong with the Chimera and wondered why Derek made such a strange request. He excused it saying that since Theo was different from the others, due to his genetic makeup, he thought it would best if Stiles gave Theo a monthly check-up just to make sure that he was still healthy. That was a mistake.

"But he did the sweetest thing today," Stiles says practically gushes. "He got me flowers for taking such good care of him."

"You know he has a thing for you," Derek informs Stiles, wanting to drop the conversation.

Stiles starts sensing a foul mood coming from Derek, "So I've noticed, but let's not talk about that." Stiles says, giving Derek a friendly smile, "And enjoy the show, yeah?"

* * *

In the middle of the summer during Lydia's visit, reports of some creatures wearing an armor bones had been floating around town. During their patrols, Derek, Malia, and Theo hadn't seen or smelled anything out of ordinary. And neither Lydia or Stiles sensed a disturbance in the town.  
"Could be a figment of people's imaginations." Stiles offers, one night after they finished patrolling, "The summer heat is messing with their heads."

"I don't know," Lydia argues. "Some of them pretty sure they saw a body of walking bones."

"Is that called a skeleton?" Malia questions, "Wouldn't that mean that thing out there is already dead?"

"Great now we got an undead problem." Theo jokes slightly, "What's next vampires?"

"Those don't even exist." Derek answers, "Let's just be careful when we do go out."

* * *

Theo and Malia are hiding behind a pile of rocks, "Was that what I think it was?" Theo questions in a panic just as he sees a figure covered in bones stalking through the forest.

"I don't know, I was too busy trying to run for my life," Malia whimpers as she holds onto a wound she has gotten on her leg.

"Thanks for that by the way." Theo mocks at her, "I see you remember the rules of the animal kingdom."

"You really want to your possible last minute to be sarcastic?" She questions. She groans in pain, "Whatever, that thing is cuts deep."

Theo then gets worried about Malia's state, "Not healing?"

She winces in pain, "Not fast enough." She tells him, examining the bleeding wound.

* * *

Stiles, Derek, and Lydia are waiting for Theo and Malia, in the living room, to come back from their night patrol, "They should've been back by now." Stiles says in a worried tone.

"They'll be fine," Lydia offers tries to comfort the worrying emissary. "They will call us if they need any help."

Stiles gives a simple head nod and heads to the kitchen, "I need something in my mouth." Stiles mutters walking away.

However as soon as Stiles is out of earshot, Lydia's behavior changes as she hones on the silent Alpha, "Are you not worried?" She questions, "What if they come across those things?"

Derek sighs at the Banshee, "They'll be fine." Derek assures her, "I know that you and Stiles think of Theo and Malia as the children of the pack, but they'll never learn on honing their skills if the two of you continue to act like helicopter parents."

"When I have voices in my head telling me I should worry, I will worry." Lydia remarks, "Go out there and find them."

"You realize that those voices only harass you ‘cause you let them." Derek reminds her, "Ignore them, but I know you won't since you're doing that side business at MIT."

"That's different."

Derek shakes his head at the statement, "Not different."

Lydia was about to urge Derek to go and find them when Stiles comes rushing into the room in a panic, "Theo and Malia have been hurt."

* * *

"What were those things?" Malia questions as Stiles bandages up her leg from the wound that still hadn't healed. It was getting there but at a very slow pace.

"Berserkers." Derek answers, "Germanic warriors who wore the skins of bears to channel their ferocity." Derek shares, "They didn't just wear them. They became them."

"Well, those things pack quite a punch," Theo states as Stiles starts examining the bruise on his face.

"Looks like you just need some ice," Stiles tells the injured Chimera. "Probably need to stay awake for the night to make sure you don't have a concussion. Looks like I get to harass you for the rest of the evening."

Despite being in pain, Theo manages Stiles a flirtatious smile, much to Derek's dismay. "You'll never be a harassment to me."

Stiles simply laughs at the statement while Derek tries not to show his obvious displeasure about the entire exchange. Not wanting to watch Stiles interact with Theo any more than he needed to Derek walks out the room.

"Seeing your ability to hit on Stiles hasn't diminished," Lydia notes, catches Derek's obvious mood towards the whole thing. "I'd say you'd make a full recovery." Theo's face reddens at the callout, "Heal fast or else Isaac and Erica will jump you the moment they get here." She says before exiting the room.

* * *

Instead of doing what she told the others, Lydia finds Derek in the workroom. It was one of the few places she knew he'd be when he was annoyed or frustrated. Derek acknowledges her presence but doesn't say anything.  
Instead she just silently watches him as he uses Butterfly Press. The silence between them was fine with Derek until he realizes that Lydia is waiting for him to say something, "What." It comes out as a statement rather than a question.

"You want to talk about it?"

Derek stops pushing the bar forward, eyeing Lydia. "There's nothing to talk about."

Lydia crosses her arms, giving him her no-nonsense face. Lydia noticed just how much Derek's feelings for Stiles had changed over the course of the months.

From what Jennifer, had told them when she explained how she and Derek got together, Derek's attitude changed drastically after a trip she and him had taken for a conference. Derek barely acknowledged her existence and when he did he only criticized her. It got to a point where Jennifer started looking for other Alphas to be an emissary for when Derek finally revealed his true feelings. The problem was that since nothing was threatening to take Stiles away Derek wasn't going to admit his feelings anytime soon.

Lydia could see that Derek was slowly reverting to his old behavior, "You're really never gonna change." Lydia tells him, earning herself a confused Derek, "You were like this before you and Jennifer got together." Lydia claims, eyeing him knowingly. "Too scared to admit anything." Derek's body language stiffens at the mentioning of Jennifer and Lydia knows she got him and Derek knew it as well, "You've forgiven Jennifer, right?"

For a moment, Derek nods his head until he does a complete 180, "I don't think about her." He tells Lydia, "The love is gone, but I still can't forgive her for what she did to me. To the pack. To Stiles." He explains, letting go of the bar as Lydia sits on one of the workout benches, "I mean Stiles always tells me to let it go…"

"Because Stiles knows how unhealthy it is for you." Lydia tells him, "Stiles knows what you've gone through and wants you to be happy. And before you think it's an emissary thing, remember Stiles always says I'm a friend first, emissary second."

"I know. Stiles tends to remind me daily." Derek laughs softly, "Even when everyone started venturing out of Beacon Hills, Stiles remained absolutely supportive knowing full well that leaving wasn't an option just yet."

Lydia smiles in agreement, "Stiles is nothing but an optimistic." Lydia comments, "I think it's one of those things that helped Malia with her shift and Theo coming to terms with his Chimera status."

This time at the mentioning of Theo's name, Lydia hears a soft growl coming from Derek and shakes her head fondly, "You got it bad."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"You can't see that you've fallen in love."

Derek gets up from the machine, shaking his head immediately, "Nope, I'm not in love with anyone." Derek rejects the idea. Lydia watches his reaction, "So let's not even go there."

"Fine." Lydia tells him, getting up from the bench, "Just let me ask you some questions."

Derek points an accusatory finger at her, "You did this once before." He reminds her, "I'm not falling for your stupid psychological tricks."

"No tricks." Lydia surrenders with her hands up, "I swear." Even though he is suspicious of Lydia's motive, Derek reluctantly agrees, "Good. Now, who do you love spending time with?"

Derek gives her a judging gaze, "Since it's normally just me and Stiles here half the time. Stiles."

"What or who makes you feel accomplished and fulfilled?"

"Stiles."

"Biggest idiot you can think of?"

"Stiles hands down."

"When there's danger lurking around, who is the first person you immediately want to protect?"

"Stiles."

"Most likely to get on your nerves?"

Derek quirks an eyebrow at her, "I'm starting to think these questions are slightly biased," Derek tells her. "Stiles and Scott with their late-night video chat session on days I'm having a conference call with other Alphas around the region."

"What makes you jealous?"

"Theo and his stupid attempts on hitting on Stiles."

Lydia tries not to laugh at the easiness of Derek's answer, "Final question," Lydia tells him, "Excluding the emissary, who is the person you feel closest to?"

A silence falls over them and Derek tries racking his brain but is unable to come up with an answer. "There isn't really anyone else but Stiles…."

That's how Derek finds himself getting lost in all the moments he shared with Stiles. He remembers Stiles face reddening when sharing their most embarrassing moments that night Stiles had to missed the lacrosse championship. Or Stiles' laugh whenever Derek had attempted to make a joke. Or Stiles' face when they found out everyone got into the school of their choice. But there is one memory that sticks out the most for him;

_“Hold me.” Stiles begs Derek as they are hiking through the preserve looking for a camping spot for the pack's last night together._

_“Um…no.” Derek answers._

_“What? You’re a horrible person.”_

_“You’re heavy,” Derek reasons._

_“Are you calling me fat?” Stiles challenges, halting their trek._

_“No, there’s a difference in picking up a human being and a small puppy dog." Derek answers, stopping as well, "You’re heavier.”_

_“Whatever," Stiles mutters and resumes to move ahead, "I can’t believe you just called me fat.” Derek doesn't let Stiles get another step-in as walks up behind Stiles and scoops the emissary in his arms, "What the hell?"_

_"You say one word," Derek warns, "And I'll drop where I stand."_

_Stiles is instantly quiet and just nods as Derek walks them through the preserve. All the while Derek tries to ignore the winning smile Stiles' face was showing._

"Derek!" Lydia calls out to him, breaking Derek out his reverie. "It's funny," She comments, getting up from the bench, "I asked everyone in the pack the same questions as part of a survey for my research paper," She reveals casually, "While the others gave different answers, you're the only one who stayed consistent." She gives him a shoulder roll and leaves Derek alone in his thoughts.

Derek sits thinking about not only did he just get played in another mind game by Lydia but the outcome. Did he really love Stiles? It was possible, he guesses. Their relationship was drastically different from his and Jennifer's considering how close he and Stiles have gotten over a short amount of time. The realization only causes Derek to think of another question.

Did Stiles love him back?


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously guys, Mexico?" Derek questions, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd as they were the first of the pack to arrive for Malia and Theo's graduation ceremony weeks after his and Lydia's conversation. The timing couldn't have been in better because Derek wasn't sure how much longer he could avoid Stiles since they were living in the house together.

After the revelation, Derek wondered more and more about the possible income of the question that seemed to have made a permanent home in the back of his mind. Did Stiles love him back?

But in a Derek-like fashion, he did what he normally does to avoid his feelings....Avoid the source of those feelings. He made just about every excuse in the book to avoid hanging out with Stiles as much as they used to.  
Stiles obviously noticed the odd behavior and even tried to talk to him about it, but Derek always weaseled his way out of the conversation.

"We got to see La Iglesia and everything." Erica gushes, clasping her hands together.

"What's the Church?" Stiles questions.

"It's not a place you'll find God," Isaac answers. "Did you know that it survived an earthquake that leveled the town, leaving it the only building to be standing?"

"Christ," Stiles comments in awe. "Wonder why."

"The locals think it's because of what's underneath," Isaac explains.

"Do we wanna know?" Derek questions.

"The Church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple." Boyd answers, "It belonged to a people called the Nagual."

"Shapeshifters?" Stiles guesses.

"Werejaguars."

* * *

It's not until Stiles goes out with Boyd and Isaac out to the local ice rink does Erica ambush Derek on one of his patrols through the preserve, "So what's going on with you and Stiles?"

"Nothing is going on between me and Stiles," He answers rather quickly, trying to focus on his surroundings rather than the conversation he could feel about to happen.

"Well, I've noticed how the two of you barely talked to each other." Erica claims, "Just thought that maybe something happened between the two of you and you in a Derek-like fashion are choosing to avoid it."

"I swear nothing has happened between me and Stiles." He repeats, wanting to shift the conversation.

"Good." Erica agrees with a light tone, "I'd just hate to see a friendship get ruined over something that could be easily solved just by talking." She shoots him a knowing look almost as if she knew.

Erica's comment haunts Derek for the rest of the walk.

* * *

It's not until later in his room, when he's watching his and Stiles' T.V. show for the fifth time alone. Stiles had stopped watching with him after one night all Derek did was complain about the characters, the lack of correct information that the show provided about the supernatural, and it made Stiles feel like Derek was no longer happy hanging out. Basically, Derek all but ruined one of the first things they bonded over.

He knew Stiles missed their bonding moments it was clear as day on Stiles' face. And Derek hated himself for hurting the one person who not only managed to keep the pack together but put up with his grumpy ass. If Derek was honest, he missed it too. Having enough of his pity-party, Derek jumps out his bed and goes straight to Stiles' room.

He knocks but gets no answer.

He knocks once more, "Stiles?"

Again, no reply.

Derek is close to breaking the door down when he spots Allison coming up the stairs carrying her suitcase, "Need help with that?" Derek questions, seeing that she also was her arrow holster that was running alongside her back.

Allison, who is so focused on not dropping everything down the stairs, nearly jumps at the sound of his voice. "If you don't mind." She tells him, "I wanted to surprise Scott by coming earlier but unfortunately his flight got delayed for tomorrow." She tells him as Derek rushes his way to help her.

"Airplane lines suck most of the time," Derek agrees as Allison leads him to the room that she and Scott shared. "Had I known that you were coming in, I would've at least saved you some dinner." He places the suitcase near the bed.

"It's not a big deal," Allison assures him, "Stiles went to get me something to eat with Theo." Derek tries not to react to the news, but unfortunately, his face winces at the mentioning. Allison mistakes the face-flinch for something else, "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Hopefully, they don't get into trouble," Derek says, "I'm sure you want to settle in, so I'll get out of your hair." Derek then turns away and heads for the door. Allison almost stops him wanting to talk more but decides against it when she sees his dejection.

* * *

As Derek passes Stiles' room a sudden thought occurred to him. The message that Jennifer had left on the back of Stiles' letter. While Stiles had claimed that it was personal being an emissary thing Derek knew that it was a lie in the beginning. Stiles' heart not only speed up when Derek pointed it out but was completely red in the face about the entire thing.

Throughout the course of them getting closer, Derek had always questioned Stiles about the content of the letter. In result, Stiles' behavior became more awkward, something Derek thought was never possible, and not being able to look Derek in the eye for a solid ten minutes. He doesn't hesitant to open the door to Stiles' room. He walks in the room casually, heading for the one place he knew that Stiles' kept things that were important.

In the desk, top drawer to the left. When he opens the drawer, Derek sees that Stiles still had Scott's old asthma inhaler from when Scott had asthma before being bitten, papers with drawings of a tree that Lydia made, Jackson's old house key, Allison's family's heirloom necklace…He stops moving things around when he says Stiles' name in Jennifer's handwriting tucked away in the corner.

Taking a deep breath, he unfolds the letter and reads the back.

* * *

Stiles and Theo enter the Hale House through the back entrance. While Stiles wanted to enter in quietly without causing too much of a noise it's Theo that causes the door to slam loudly, "Sorry." Theo whispers, seeing the shot of a glare that Stiles sent his way, "Forgot the hinge is broken."

"How can you forget the thing that you broke," Stiles comments, placing a box on the table. "Sure, hope Allison didn't crash and burn already."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't stopped for that," Theo counters, pointing at the box. "We would've gotten here earlier. Why did you get it?"

"Because he's my friend," Stiles answers easily, looking at the box with some eagerness. "Even if he has been a shitty friend because he's mad at me," Stiles mutters in a sad tone.

Theo sees the change in Stiles' behavior, "Do you love him?" He questions. Stiles stiffens at the question and it's all the answer Theo need.

"I'm sorry," Stiles apologizes, facing Theo.

"It's not your fault," Theo says, taking a step in front of Stiles, "But just know if Derek does hurt you, I'm gonna kick his ass. Alpha or not." Stiles laughs at the promise, "Does he know?"

"No, and he doesn't need to know." Stiles answers, "So I'd appreciate it if you kept it between us."

"Scout's honor," Theo promises, "Now, I better go give Allison her food before she comes after me with her arrows." Theo leaves the kitchen with a smile on his face, leaving Stiles alone.

Stiles turns back to the box and opens to examine the gift for Derek, "Hope he accepts it," Stiles mutters looking at the gift.

"Hope who accepts what?" Derek's voice questions, filling the room and scaring Stiles in the process.

"God, you would start a conversation off by scaring me half to death," Stiles breathes out, trying to catch a breath. "And none of your business," Stiles answers, moving in front of the box.

However, Derek ignores Stiles' answer and places his hands on Stiles' shoulder, moving the emissary out of the way. What he sees nearly catches his breath. In the box is a cake that has the triskele drawn out in the colors of yellow, blue, and red. There's a full moon in the corner with a wolf just below appearing to be howling at it. What caught Derek's attention more than anything else were the words that were written on it. _I'm sorry!_

"You did this for me?" Derek questions looking away from the cake to Stiles'.

"Well, yeah." Stiles answers in a nonchalant manner, "Just because you hate me right now, doesn't mean I'm not going to try and figure out a way for us to work on our relationship."

Derek's mind flash to the message he read from Jennifer to Stiles; _And Stiles? I know you have a thing for Derek. I see it in your aura whenever he's around. And honestly, with how I've seen you two act around each other, I think you're the one who can make him see what we both see. So, take care of him._

Seeing Stiles right now, repressing the same feelings as he did, makes Derek wonder why in the hell did he try to push away the one person, who was willing to sacrifice their own happiness for his sake, the who continuously saved his life more times than he could count. Challenged him on multiple occasions knowing full well that Derek would win.

Derek knew the answer, but the question now was is he going to let that reason be end-all-be-all or was he actually going to do something about it?

"If you don't accept it," Stiles begins to say, "Then I can-" The sentence gets interrupted as Derek wraps an arm around Stiles' waist, pulling them close together just enough to shock the rambling emissary into silence as Derek connects their lips.

At first, Stiles is taken back by the sudden action, but when feeling Derek's passion in the kiss, Stiles easily relaxes, returning the kiss. All the feelings that Stiles had tried so hard to fight back came at once, causing Stiles to give in completely.

Derek breaks the kiss off first, but doesn't let Stiles go as he touches their foreheads together, "I love you." Derek says, giving Stiles complete and total eye contract, "And I know you feel the same."

"I do…" Stiles confesses softly, "Maybe more than I should." Derek smiles at the confession as the pair another kiss.

However, Stiles is the one to break it off this time, "Wait, is that why you've been avoiding me the past couple of weeks?" Derek shamefully nods his head in answers, "Honestly, that doesn't surprise me."

"Yes, I know my bad habits suck," Derek says with an eye roll as he runs a finger down Stiles' cheek. "I need to work on that."

"Wanna know something else that sucks?" Stiles questions with unable to get rid of the smile.

"What?"

"Us having to tell Scott."

Derek bumps their heads together gently, "Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest to God thought that I would be able to update both Saturday and Sunday, but due to me getting this other job that I didn't expect to get I can't. So updates will be on Saturdays! Thanks for reading and the patience.

Derek and Stiles have been avoiding to tell Scott about their new relationship status for the past week and it was already getting close for everyone to leave to start their first year away from Beacon Hills. Even Malia and Theo were about to leave Beacon Hills as they working on their last assignments for summer school before they could graduate. And both members were anxious to be done.

Stiles and Derek knew that they were going to have to tell Scott at some point considering everyone else already knew, but amazing had kept their mouths shut. So, it was one particular day when the werecoyote and the chimera are finishing their last homework assignments, that Stiles starts pacing back and forth from the oven to whatever countertop and place a dessert there.

"If you do my Science paper, I’ll do your English homework." Theo offers, seeing that Malia is close to ripping her textbook apart.

Malia shakes her head and hands him something else, “Do my math homework and you got yourself a deal.”

However, Derek walks in and plucks the assignment away from Theo and places back in front of Malia, “Do your own homework.”

“I hate math." She protests, "It's pointless."

"It's school." Derek reasons, "School is important and math is essential."

"To what?"

"Knowing how much to tip at restaurants." Theo offers, earning himself a side-eye from Stiles and Derek at the same time.

"And other less important things like medicine, economics, engineering..." Stiles lists sarcastically.

"Tipping," Theo repeats with a smile, ignoring the fact that both Stiles and Derek rolled their eyes.

“Whoa,” Scott comments as he enters the kitchen and sees the different type of desserts. “Who stressed you out enough to cause you to be baking all morning?” He questions. Before anyone could answer, Malia and Theo grab all they could muster, homework and dessert wise, and run out the kitchen, “Are they okay?” Scott questions at the retreating backs of Theo and Malia, “Cause that was weird, even for Malia.”

Derek and Stiles exchange nervous glances to each other, “Well, Scott there’s actually something we wanted to talk to you about.” Stiles starts to say, “Why don’t you have a seat?”

Noticing Stiles’ nervous behavior, Scott goes to instant worry-mode, “Are you okay?” He questions, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and starts a quick examination, “Are you hurt?”

"Scott I'm fine," Stiles assures him, trying to struggle out of the worrying Alpha’s grip. “But it would make me feel a lot better if you sat down.”

Scott gives a worrying expression but does indeed sit down. When he does, he notices that Derek is standing very close to Stiles. A little too close.

"What's going on?"

“Uh-” Stiles stutters, trying to find the right words, “Well-”

“Stiles and I kissed a week ago,” Derek blurts out, surprising not only himself but Stiles considering how they had both agreed that Derek wasn't the best at delivering any type of news to anyone.

Seriously, Derek had made it seemed like someone had died when they found out that Scott had gotten into UC Davis.

Scott’s bluffed by the news, “What do you mean you kissed?”

Derek gives him a disbelieving stare while Stiles gains control of the conversation, “What you do mean by ‘what do you mean you kissed?’” Stiles questions, “We kissed like lip-locking-needing-each-other-like-air-kiss.”

Scott looks between the two of them with a calculating expression building up a suspenseful pressure in the air. “Oh.” Scott finally says on what seemed to be forever, “Okay, so you’re together then?”

“Well-” Stiles tries to answer.

“Yes, for the past week now," Derek answers with certainty, grabbing Stiles' hand. "But we also have to make that it’s was okay with you. Tradition and all.”

Scott stares silently at them for a moment, before busting out laughing, “We have a Werecoyote, Chimera, Banshee, Huntress, Kanima, three Beta werewolves, and two Alphas in this pack.” He lists off still laughing in between breaths. “I think tradition has been blown out the window for quite some time now.”

"It's the principal of the thing," Stiles reasons. "I mean, after all, you're still technically my Alpha."

Scott gives Stiles a softening look, “Stiles as much as you say that you’re a friend first and an emissary second, I would’ve hoped that you would at least think I had the same mindset.” He gets up from the chair, “Besides I already stopped thinking of each other as separate packs months ago.”

“So, you’re okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Scott replies, “If Derek makes you happy then I’m happy.” Derek and Stiles smile at each other as Scott finally sees they’re holding hands, “Skipping straight to the hand holding, huh?” Scott questions taking a cupcake, “Damn, slow down. You two are going too fast.”

* * *

When Scott leaves the kitchen, he runs into a smiley Erica, in the living room, with the palm of her hand out. Scott gives her an unimpressive face as he takes out a five-dollar bill and places it in her hand, “Thank you.” She chirps rather happily.

"I could've sworn Stiles was going to spill the day after I came back," Scott laments. “Their “subtle” looks wasn’t so subtle.”

“Gotta admit it was kind of funny seeing them put distance in between themselves when you walked into a room,” Erica laughs.

“True. Nothing like watching Stiles be even more Stiles,” He laughs. “Thank God, it finally happened though. Don’t know how much longer I could’ve played dumb about the kiss thing.”

Erica gives him an inquiring expression, “So when did you find out about the kiss thing.”

“Apparently, Allison saw them two of them that night she got back from France.”

“But she promised not to tell.”

Scott shrugs his shoulders, “Well, she talks in her sleep.”

“Wow,” Erica laughs slightly. “I need to find her, Lydia, and Jackson anyway.”

“Owe you money?”

“Maybe.”

* * *

Jackson and Lydia are standing in the tactical room with Allison, “So far none of my contacts have seen or heard anything about Kate roaming around in Mexico,” Allison shares with the two. “However, there have been incidents of multiple bodies being found but none of them suggest being supernaturally related.”

“Could be it Malia’s mom?” Jackson questions, “The Desert Wolf? I mean, we know that Malia has no interest in actually meeting her, but Stiles did get that message from her mother saying that she was coming for Malia and from what we’ve gathered about her codename it’s a possibility.”

Lydia shakes her head, “That was a month after the fact that we found Malia.” Lydia reminds him, “It’s been four and so far, nothing has even hinted that she is making her way to Beacon Hills.”

“Until now.” Allison informs her, earning a questioning brow from Lydia, “They are pretty close to the border.”

“What if the two are working together?” Jackson suggested, “Kate probably wants revenge on Derek for having Peter slit her throat.” He reminds them, “What better way to ambush him by using someone as a diversion?"

“It’s not likely,” Allison answers knowingly, “Braeden’s been tracking her down for years to a point where she admitted that it turned into an obsession. Kate’s not going to find her so easily in an eight-month span. Though it is strange for someone like the Desert Wolf start leaving bodies everywhere.”

“You think she’s doing it on accident?” Lydia questions.

“The Desert Wolf is a professional killer,” Allison remembers, “She wouldn’t start leaving dead bodies behind on purpose if she secretly is trying to sneak her way to Beacon Hills.”

A brooding silence fills the room, “We need to tell Derek about Kate possibly coming back.” Jackson expresses, breaking the silence, “And Scott about Malia’s mother coming for her.”

“Something we should’ve done in the first place when we found out about Kate in December,” Lydia agrees in a subtle tone.

“I swear I was going to tell him.” Allison argues, “I spent a good half of January worrying on to tell him, that his sociopathic ex-girlfriend didn’t die, but instead turned into God knows what, so I had let another hunter family take care of her, only for kill her way out of their compound.” She explains, “But as soon as I did gather that courage Jennifer ups and leaves us. Imagine how well that would've gone.”

Lydia realizes that Allison has a point, “He would’ve left us and gone a suicidal mission.”

“That was January.” Jackson inputs, “It’s now almost August and he seems to be in a better place now.” He rationalizes, “Besides, he isn’t going to be dealing with her alone.”

“And that terrifies me more,” Allison murmurs silently. "My aunt not only just killed Derek's pack but his family." She looks between Jackson and Lydia, "When she knows finds out about ours and trust me if she doesn't now, she will soon, I don't even want to think what she's going to do to us.”

Jackson and Lydia look at each other knowing that Allison has a point, “We're all leaving in a couple of weeks." Jackson reminds her, "Probably won't be back until November, so we can hope that both Kate and The Desert Wolf are doing other things besides trying to find a way back here or we could reach out to other packs and see if they would help us without Derek knowing.”

“Think they would do that?” Lydia questions in an unsure tone.

"Kate's been notorious ever since the fire," Allison answers, "A lot of packs would definitely want her captured and dead, but also want to be good with Derek like they were with his mother." She clarifies, "So, what better way to have an in with a Legendary Hale than giving him the person responsible for almost destroying his legacy alive."


	7. Chapter 7

_Two weeks later_

“I don’t like this,” Malia says as she is being lead, completely blindfolded by Allison and Lydia. “The last time I couldn’t see I was forced to run blindly due to some coyotes trying to eat me.”

“Nothing is going to try and eat you.” Allison assures her.

“Neither of you,” Isaac assures Theo who is also blindfolded as well.

“I would like to know where you guys are taking us,” Theo admits because even he didn’t like not knowing where he was going.

“Well, since you and Malia finally graduated high school,” Lydia answers. “We thought we would do something a little special for you.”

“Who is this “we”?” Malia questions.

Instead of answering her question, Allison and Isaac take off their blindfolds just as Derek, Jackson, Scott, Boyd, and Erica all yell, “Surprise!”

Out in the middle of the preserve, were balloons being held down by rocks and a table filled with not only the desserts Stiles made the day before and a variety of other foods, but on one large platter laid something that was Malia’s favorite food during her life as a coyote.

“Deer,” Malia says smiling fondly as her eyes start glowing instinctively.

“Wow guys.” Theo comments as he and Malia stare in awe at the small party, “You did this for us?” He questions, looking over at Scott.

“Well, yeah.” Scott explains to him, “We had already done our graduation party before you guys came along figured it was only fair.”

“Who planned all this?”

“Stiles of course,” Derek answers.

“Who’s apparently late.” Erica notes, seeing that the emissary is not there.

“Theo’s gift is taking a bit longer than we thought,” Derek informs her. “But we can go ahead and get started because I can see Malia really wants to go at it with the deer.”

Malia doesn’t wait time as she shifts into her coyote form and runs straight for the deer platter, “Poor deer.” Isaac comments.

“Stiles cried about it earlier.” Jackson shares.

“We didn’t miss much didn’t we?” A new voice questions them, causing everyone, but Malia, to turn and see Stiles with four other people.

While the others seem confused at the newcomers, it’s Theo who is ultimately surprised, “Tracy? Donovan? Corey? Josh? You guys are alive?” Theo remains completely stilled even as the new arrivals run at him, embracing him tightly, “How?”

“Well, I thought that you be the only one to survive the experiments was a bit strange.” Stiles explains, “So after your check-ups, I would correlate with other emissaries and see if they had detected any strange aura patterns in their area. Got a few hits here and there. Wasn’t too hard considering your aura patterns are the same.”

“I thought you guys were dead,” Theo tells his lost friends. “They said you were failures and everything.”

“Dead we are not,” Tracy assures him. “Come on, we have a lot to catch up on and a graduation to celebrate.”

Theo and others go off to celebrate leaving Stiles and Derek standing together as they watched the pack celebrate Malia and Theo’s achievement.

“You went all out for them,” Derek notes, throwing his arm over Stiles’ shoulder.

“They deserve it.” Stiles states easily, “No one really has had it easy in this world.”

“So, what are you going to do about them?”

Stiles knows he is talking about the possibility of Josh, Tracy, Donovan, and Corey staying with them at the Hale House while the other members attend college. “I think it’s best that they stick with Theo.” Stiles answers, watching as Theo is talking enthusiastically with his friends, “Maybe form a pack of their own.”

“A pack of Chimeras?” Derek questions with disbelief, “That’s not something I thought I would ever hear.”

“Theo has good leadership skills. He could definitely do it. Plus, the four of them still have some healing to do.” Stiles explains, “And I already talked to the Alpha that Theo would’ve be staying with if she was okay with them being there as well.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure I don’t start any unnecessary pack wars.”

Derek smiles proudly, looking at Stiles. “I love you.”

Stiles meets his gaze, “I love you too.”

* * *

Scott is watching Stiles and Derek standing side by side talking. He hasn’t been able to tear his gaze away from them since the party had started, “I can feel your dirty sneer from across the field.” Boyd tells Scott as he takes a seat at the table next to the Alpha, “What’s up?”

“I’m not sure if it’s the friend in me or what, but it’s been only seven months since Derek was with Jennifer.” Scott shares, “And now he’s with Stiles. I’m just wondering if he truly loves Stiles like he claims or is he just using Stiles feel in his loneness.”

“It’s fair that you would think that,” Boyd agrees with him. “But I’ve seen how Derek and Jennifer interacted with each other. It’s not at all the same way.” Scott looks to him for an explanation, “There’s always been a spark between Derek and Stiles, you can’t deny that.”

“Right,” Stiles admits, remembering all the times Derek and Stiles would constantly argue with each other when dealing with a supernatural threat. Stiles would be sarcastic and Derek would always have the look of annoyance mixed with amusement on his face.

“Maybe it just took Jennifer’s departure to finally ignite their relationship,” Boyd suggests to him. “After all you feel in love with Allison in a manner of seconds without even knowing the first thing about her.”

“That’s different,” Scott reminds him.

“I wasn’t in a relationship with someone for two years before meeting her.”

“Think about like this then,” Boyd tells him. “If Derek hurts Stiles in any way possible then he’ll have to answer to eight people and maybe four more.”

Scott laughs, “You’re right.”

* * *

Scott and Boyd aren’t the only ones who have been staring at Stiles and Derek, “We are leaving in a few days and I still think we should tell him,” Jackson says with a frown on his face. “I know we have the help of other packs with the lookout for Kate, but I still don’t think we should just leave with him completely in the dark.”

“He’s right,” Lydia agrees, seeing her friend stiffening at her side. “If we don’t tell him the results could be worse than us actually telling him. Might even give him some time to prepare. Also, he’ll know that other packs are on the lookout.” However, Allison doesn’t make a move towards Derek, “We’re right behind you.”

Allison nods her head and begins making her way over to Stiles and Derek with Lydia and Jackson standing at both her sides.

Seeing the Huntress, Banshee, and Kanima walking towards them Stiles immediately senses somethings amiss, “Oh, this can’t be good.” Stiles mutters to Derek.

When Allison and the others get to them, Allison looks directly at Derek, “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I lowkey forgot about this chapter so the next one will be longer


	8. Chapter 8

“Can’t it wait?” Derek questions, looking around them. “This day is supposed to be about Theo and Malia.”

Allison shakes her head, “It’s been waiting far too long. I need to tell you now or else it'll probably be too late.”

“Probably should let Malia come to,” Lydia says, eyeing the now human Malia who is watching at them intensely.

* * *

The cluster of the pack leave, it doesn’t go unnoticed, “Any idea what’s that about?” Isaac questions as he and Erica are watching Derek and the others exit the preserve.

She shakes her head, “Not sure,” She answers, just as Boyd comes to stand beside them. “But whatever it is, it can’t be good.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Allison’s heartbeat is going in overtime,” Erica answers. “The last time that happen she wasn’t sure if she was going to shot more arrows at us.” She crosses her arm, “She’s nervous and she never gets nervous.”

“How bad do you think it is?” Boyd questions.

“It’s bad,” Scott’s voice answers from behind them. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd shift their attention from the departing members onto him, seeing that he has a tense look on his face. “Might as well to you guys if she’s telling Derek.”

Isaac starts getting antsy, “Not going to like this, are we?”

Scott shakes his head, Erica gives him a curious look, “Should Theo and his friends know?”

Scott nods his head, “Everyone needs to know.”

* * *

“How long?” is the first question Derek asks when Allison reveals to him that Kate is still alive in the tactical room.

“Since December,” Allison answers strongly.

Derek lets out a heavy sigh with a thousand thoughts running through his head. Kate wasn’t dead and what was worse was that she had turned into that they have no idea about.

“So, that’s pushing it to a year then,” Stiles comments. “Makes me wonder what she has been doing all this time.”

“Who's Kate Argent?" Malia asks, looking out of place she tries to read the room.

"Well, we were at her funeral." Stiles shares with her, "So, I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground."

"She was never in it." Lydia answers for Allison, who is busy staring at Derek.

"She was Allison's aunt." Jackson replies, answering Malia’s question. "And a total sociopath."

Stiles notices that Derek clenching his hands tightly, "You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." Stiles assures him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Um, yes, he does." Malia counters back easily.

While everyone shoots her incredulous looks, it’s Derek that speaks out against them, "Yeah, she's right." He answers surprising everyone, "She should know.” Derek explains, before looking at Malia, “You need to know."

There is a moment when Derek and Stiles stared at each other silently, obviously having a silent argument before Stiles speaks up. "Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family," Stiles shares with the werecoyote. "He and Peter are the only survivors.”

"Yeah," Lydia inputs with some heavy disdain. "A very angry Peter."

While Peter was on his quest of revenge for the loss of his family, Scott wasn't the only Peter had attacked. He also bit Lydia, resulting in her unknown dormant Banshee powers to finally awaken, "And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her."

"But we saw her get buried." Stiles argues with them.

"No." Allison finally speaks, no longer looking at Derek, but focuses on Stiles. "You saw a casket and she wasn't in it." She takes a heavy breath when Derek finally looks in her direction, "The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. So, they came to monitor her body. As it got closer to a full moon she kept coming back, so we decided that we should switch the bodies."

“Why?” Malia questions.

"If a hunter is bitten, they have to take their own life before they change,” Allison answers, thinking of her uncle own who had taken his own life years before. “The Calaveras is one family that treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it. Only she didn't go through with it."

"Good for her." Malia claims approvingly, "I wouldn't do it either."

"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out?" Jackson questions her, "Because that's exactly what she did."

However, Malia seems conflicted at the question, "So, Kate's a werewolf now?" Stiles asks carefully.

"I don't know." Allison admits, "There's a saying, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are."

"What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch?" Lydia questions in a crossed tone.

"If she is as bad as you put then what does this have to do with me?” Malia questions.

“We think that she may have teamed up with the Desert Wolf,” Allison answers. “There have been reports of multiple bodies being found close to the border.”

“My mother is trying to come to Beacon Hills?” Malia starts getting agitated , “What for? I have no interest in meeting her, so she’s just wasting the effort.”

“That’s not stopping her from wanting to come for you,” Stiles informs the werecoyote. “She sent a message about a month after we found you, that she was coming for you. I don't think she really cares about how you feel, but I’ve been on the lookout for her ever since. So far it’s been dead silence.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek finally speaks, causing Allison to slightly jump at the power of his voice. His eyes glowing their red color, “Why didn’t you tell me as soon as you found out?”

“Because I was scared.” Allison tells him, staring at him completely nerved, “We weren’t in a good place as two separate packs, turned for the worse when Jennifer left.” She claims, “There was never a good time to tell you. Honestly, I didn’t think there would be anything to tell since she had been silent for so long.”

Derek stares at Allison silently, causing a thickness of tension to settle in the air. “Give us the room.” He orders using his Alpha voice. While it is clear that no one wants to leave Malia, Jackson, and Lydia do shuffle out the door, “You too Stiles.”

However, Stiles doesn’t give him any attention. Instead Stiles is looking at Allison, “What do you want me to do?” Stiles questions the Huntress. Allison is shocked by Stiles disregard of Derek’s orders, while Stiles remains completely focused on her. “Technically, I’m not the emissary of Alpha Hale,” Stiles answers without a question being asked. “If you want me to stay that is up to you since I am yours.”

“It’ll be okay.” Allison answers, not wanting to cause a strain in Stiles and Derek’s new relationship, “I think this is something that needed to happen for a long time.”

“Okay,” Stiles whispers, before exchanging a silent glance with Derek, just before walking out. 

* * *

When Stiles gets to the living room, Lydia, Jackson, and Malia are waiting, “Was it a good idea to leave them alone like that?” Lydia questions, clearly worried for her friend’s safety.

“She’ll be fine,” Stiles assures her and the others. “Have you guys talked about on what to do about the Kate situation?”

“We have other packs on the lookout for her,” Jackson explains. “And before you ask no they don’t want anything in return. It just seems like a lot of packs want Kate dead.”

“We should probably warn Peter if he hasn’t heard through the supernatural grapevine,” Stiles realizes. “Maybe have him come to Beacon Hills just until we have Kate under control or whatever.”

“He might go after her again.”

“Peter’s not that stupid,” Lydia scoffs. “He knows that if he couldn’t kill her the first time, there would be no way he could kill her a second time. I doubt he’d want to die a second time.”

“Second time?” Malia questions. 

“Long story,” Stiles answers. “Just know that he is still healing from the process and could considered to be slightly harmless.”

“Slightly?” Lydia challenges in a cross tone.

Stiles makes a shrug, “Well he no longer wants to go a murder spree so I count that as progress.”

“Speaking of progress, how exactly is he doing?”

* * *

“I don’t blame you,” Derek tells Allison the moment he is sure that Stiles isn’t listening from the other side of the door. “If I were in your position I would’ve been scared of me too.” He admits, “Probably would’ve gone off on some suicide mission in searching for Kate myself.”

“That was a theory Lydia had,” Allison voices quietly. She takes a deep breath, “I know our families have a bloody past, but I want you to know that I’m doing everything I can to find her.” She tells him, “I won’t let her hurt your pack. Not again.”

“Our pack,” Derek corrects her. “I know our relationship has been strained due to some actions from both our families, but Jennifer and I had many fights about how my mistrust of you could’ve potentially be the downfall of having our packs function as one.” He shares, “Would upset ‘the balance of things’ she would say. It was actually one of the reasons why she decided that we should all live together.”

“Do you think it’s possible that she was referring to the chance that maybe you and I could right the wrongs that our families have done to each other?” She questions him, earning herself a pondering Derek, “That maybe our history doesn’t have to repeat itself?”

“Something like that,” Derek admits, giving her a weak smile. “I was just too angry at the time to understand what she was talking about. I let my emotions get in the way of common sense.”

“I think we both did,” Allison whispers to him. “I shot a lot of arrows at Boyd and Erica just to get to you." She admits, "And I'm sorry for that. For what Kate she did to your family. Had we known long before something would’ve been done a long time ago.”

“I’m sorry too,” Derek replies, walking over to her and embracing her in hug. 

* * *

Everyone is stunned about Scott’s news, “We can’t just leave him alone here.” Erica says, being the first one to speak out of the pack, “Not if that crazy bitch wants to finish what she started.”

“We aren’t even sure if she is coming back,” Scott reminds her. “We just thought everyone should at least be aware of the situation.”

“So, this Kate lady,” Tracy questions, getting their attention. “Is she about my height with brown hair?”

“No,” Scott answers, “She is a blonde and a bit taller.”

“So, uh, who’s that standing over?” Donovan questions, indicating at a tree where a someone is standing by a tree.


End file.
